


eyes love you

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [4]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 或是你放手 让我忘记你吧二十年以后





	eyes love you

**Author's Note:**

> 或是你放手 让我忘记你吧
> 
> 二十年以后

[kengo]eyes love you

 

Ken有时会觉得，自己大概是森田刚的颜饭。

表情淡漠时也知道他是愉快或无聊，乐屋不见人能说出他在哪干什么。要说为什么如此了解，只是因为一直在看着罢了。

熟悉他脸上每一道肌肉变化，知道下一秒是要笑要叫还是要吐槽。能细数历次发型的改变，早就算清全身痣的数目。

从眉形质朴的明亮少年看到胡子拉渣的慵懒大叔也没腻，看他低着头看他害羞,看他瞪圆的眼睛闪闪发光，尖利虎牙抵住柔软下唇。心里有一股潮汐，一拍进，一拍退，膨胀难耐。

——那词怎么说来着，萌。

 

偶尔ken感觉自己像肤浅的粉丝，只是看到那张脸，就欢欣雀跃。

森田刚的颜饭……啧，杯具。

但始终这样看了许多年。

 

ken对自己的容貌非常确信。从小就懂，不怕自己骄傲。他明白姿态，角度和神情的摆放，就像通透IDOL的行为方式。不是守则，而是方式，带着个性和风格，造就了一个难以复刻的撩妹狂魔，乖巧的站在J家群像里，洋洋自得。

ken觉得自己是个努力家，相较于森田刚的随意。

森田刚不是不讲究，他只是本能的面对世界后退一步，这样的自我让人嫉妒，而往往让人忽视了他背后的代价和努力。

时光仿佛忘了抚摸ken的脸，雕琢森田刚的心。

但当ken在乐屋里卸下妆时，他知道事实并非如此。

生活在二十年前，要简单得多。

 

二十年前的森田刚是种土气的可爱。天地良心，ken在喊他土埼玉时，满腔都是欢喜。

那时他们天造地设的站在一起，像是可以一夜白头。

 

实话说，森田刚二十岁刚出头时真是让人移不开眼。那么多的风华正茂，奢侈到随意糟蹋，都还是好看。他顶着那张漂亮而骄傲的脸，大摇大摆的掠过喧嚣的世界，惹人爱，遭人恨，自由自在。

ken想起那个时候的记忆总是很模糊，繁重的日程像是压缩了时间，还未意识到青春，就被快进了过去。

说着你中二时我都中三了的笨蛋，早晚都是中退的你我，根本不需要这样的注脚啊。 ——当听到“草莓园”这个词时，在草稿纸上胡乱涂鸦的ken暗暗的笑了。

实在是个天才的少女。

 

后来上老俱时ken就说了，森田刚是个天才。不过他懒得解释这结论的前因后果，就随口说起了色气。

感谢暧昧的日语，色气是个好词，包罗万象，省却口舌。

他神色自然的说起这个词，自然得太一都点头称是。其实他脱口而出时心中不由自主的拉紧，又不露声色的缓缓平息。

 

某年他们一起唱了首蹦蹦跳跳的旅行啊翅膀啥的，编曲有扑面而来的青草味。那时的他们已不太好意思以少年自居，可听着母带时三宅健发自内心的觉得似乎自己的青春里只有森田刚一人。

那是一个既危险，又悲凉的想法。

ken有些不太确定，森田刚开始留胡子的准确时间。他们在一起太久了，时光好像在他们之间变得粘稠。他只记得自己重新像个普通的森田饭一样，抗拒过，吐槽过，也花痴过，森田刚渐渐显露出岁月风霜的脸。

即使人事皆非，他也还是只好看他。他的青春里，只有森田刚一个人。

 

而演唱会总是好的，每天都会在一起，在日本，乃至国外巡游。每个人都喜欢演唱会，久违的演唱会。

Ken站在舞台上，看着和自己对唱的森田刚，看着他始终望住自己的眼。两道稀薄的光束笼住他们，中间隔着模糊的距离与黑暗。

他觉得这个人可能舞台剧演太多了，入戏得有点快，自己都要被带进去了。

于是ken按照舞台设计转过身走开去，歌词结束后在渐渐黯淡的灯光里一直没抬头。

那年CC开了场久违的con，按照坊间的说法，唱《想いのカケラ》的时候ken没能忍住落泪。

 

「希望你永远不要发现

渴求竟是如此痛苦的事」

 

三十岁之后，ken愈加放肆的在深夜电台里放飞自我，并以此为乐。好多年过去，他终于渐渐的放下一些固定担当的责任，拿起所谓的自由来重新装扮自己。

而这时的森田刚已经将自己隐于各种角色后，嘴角温和的笑着，依旧拒绝世界。

时光更快的过去，彼此独立的工作越来越多。森田刚的脸要隔段时间才能看见，每次都有微妙的变化。而ken抬头望着他，有时笑笑，有时吐槽，像每一个饭一样。

只有在特别久特别久没有团活的时候，ken才会偶尔提起，街边公园的双人live之类，这种更像是呓语的设想。

其实ken所想的真是非常简单，无非是他看看你，你看看他，载歌载舞的过完后半生。也许儿女成群，也许天涯孤独，但往旁边看时，彼此是可以一起上路的人。

怎么可能有别的宵想。哪里还需要别的宵想。他们已经活成了别人眼中的传说，将被人反复提起，不会分开。

 

又如此这般的过了几年，在一个毫无征兆的节目里，话题到了眼前。大概是实在过去许久，ken说起这件往事时语气普通，并没有像以前假想的那样，有守口如瓶一辈子的沉重。

与过去所有的话题一样，热闹了几天后，这件事就被翻过了。

而ken自己在夜里再想起时，也只是带着笑，和一点点的叹谓。

 

二十年前，憋不住话的自己，找到练习室里汗津津的小少年。把对方拉到角落，有些得意，又很认真的，将刚发生的事一口气说了出来：

“刚才爷爷问我要不要出道我问有没有你爷爷说没有我就说要是没有go的话我也不要出道！”

少年森田瞪大了眼，一言不发的看着自己，像是在努力消化机关枪般飞速的话语。

少年三宅见状想再跟他解释几句，却莫名的有些不好意思起来，只能轻推了对方一把：“你倒是说句话啊。”

沉默了半响的少年森田终于还是没能说出一言半语，他只是涨红着脸，抓紧了少年三宅的手。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我不常写kengoken，甚至不愿深入的去理解，饭得越久越是如此，因为觉得太难。我觉得他们过于亲密，亲密到若归类到cp会让我觉得可惜乃至轻浮。亲密到我会不自觉的产生痛苦的想象。
> 
> 我也不愿这样去理解三宅健，这个坑其实搁置了很久，就是因为觉得自己脑洞得太矫情。多年后再拿起，删改了很多，也还是一路被当事人疯狂打脸到写不下去。
> 
> 终于在某个下着暴雨且不想加班的夜里，我把这个坑前言不搭后语的补完了。
> 
> 我觉得不像在写kengo，而是在写看着田刚和kengo的自己。
> 
>  
> 
> 我依然是微妙的抗拒着这个cp。
> 
> 因为它几乎是真实的存在着。
> 
> 非要形容的话，我觉得大概是白居易写给元稹的情诗：
> 
> “岁晚青山路，白首期同归。”


End file.
